


Ataraxia

by kachicu



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest (Warriors), Firestar cares about Scourge, Forgiveness, Light Angst, One Shot, Scourge And Firestar talk, Scourge finally has a little bit of peace, Scourge regrets nothing, Short One Shot, StarClan (Warriors), Talking, Tigerstar is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachicu/pseuds/kachicu
Summary: Firestar And Scourge make amends.





	Ataraxia

Icy blue eyes gazed out at nothing, whiskers twitching as Scourge stood at the edge what he could only assume was the border of the Dark Forest.

Blood dribbled slowly from the agonizing gash in his throat, inflicted by a warrior. A leader. His collar that had once given him so much trouble draped loosely over his shoulders.

“Why?”

Scourge watched as a flame colored cat padded closer to the edge of the border, the entire sky of stars seeming to dwell in his pelt.

“Im not sure what you mean by ‘why.’” Scourge stated, no emotions seeming to linger behind his statement.

Firestar padded closer, a million questions seeming to flare within eyes bright with the youth StarClan brought.

“Why did you do what you did?” The flaming cat questioned, ears pricking as he sat down slowly and carefully, gaze never leaving the black cat before him.

Scourge paused, opening his mouth for a moment before clamping it shut.

“I wanted to take the forest.”

“There has to be more to it than that.” Firestar pried.

Scourge inhaled sharply. Why would he care? No one ever cared before.

No one cared.

“And? What if there is? You act like it means something to you.” Scourge hissed, claws sinking into the ground as the fur along his spine bristled.

“Jake was your father too, was he not?”

Scourge froze.

“...If he was?”

Firestars gaze was gentle. Scourge wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Why did you do what you did?”

“Revenge.”

Firestar sighed, ears flicking back as he shook his head sadly. 

“I wanted revenge.” Scourge went on, raising his head. He glared at the other with pain, his gaze daring him to question his actions. 

“Tigerstar. I may have joined forces him for a limited time- yet I hold no ounce of regret or pity towards the murder of that... that monster.”

And for a second he was back in the heat of the moment, claws slicing effortlessly through Tigerstar’s stomach as the Clans watched in horror. It had felt good. Now... 

He wasn’t so sure it was worth it.

Firestar stayed silent, letting the other vent his feelings.

Why did he care?

“Ever since I was a kit I always wanted to sink my fangs into his stupid throat. Ever since he attacked me I wanted revenge.”

“I think everyone wanted revenge, Scourge.”

“...I guess you’re right...”

It was hard to admit, but the Clans had united to stand against them. They wouldn’t do such a thing unless they were desperate to fight Tigerstar and drive him out.

Scourge had killed him in a single blow and the entire forest seemed to have froze in that moment.

“I understand where you’re coming from, Scourge- but revenge makes you bitter... that’s why you’re where you are now.” Firestar stated softly, tail twitching as it curled neatly around his paws.

“And yet you seem to believe I hold an ounce of regret.” Scourge spat, baring his fangs.

Firestar only sighed sadly, shuffling his paws as he ducked his head.

“I’m sorry.”

Scourge flinched back. What?

“Pardon?”

“I’m sorry any of this even happened.” Firestar was... apologizing? 

“...You couldn’t control it.”

What was he saying? Why show sympathy for an enemy?

“And yet here we are. Broken and young yet driven by fear.”

“...Sorry for killing you- er, taking one of your lives...”

Firestar chuckled, shaking his head again. “The past is in the past, yes? And I suppose I should apologize for killing you too.”

Scourge fell silent, not sure what to say after all of this. He wasn’t expecting any of this to happen yet here he was, talking to his half-brother casually as if they weren’t both dead.

“...I suppose I should go...” Scourge said carefully, stepping back a bit and dipping his head to the other.

“Scourge?”

“Firestar.”

“I forgive you, even if no one else does.”

Scourge raised his head, something akin to hope sparking in his cold eyes. He offered a small grin to the other, ears pressed back in embarrassment. He stood a moment more before turning and padding off, paws feeling a bit lighter than they had in years.

“...Stay safe, Scourge.”

“I’ll try.”

And with that the black cat vanished into the darkness of the bordering forest, an eerie silence enveloping Firestar.

The flame colored tom stared across the border for a long moment before rising to his paws, tail raising as his whiskers twitched in content.

The former ThunderClan leader turned and bounded off back into StarClan territory, green eyes bright.

At least he had hope.


End file.
